Forever
by Cabriel
Summary: (Prequel to the Forever series) Lily Evans had been accepted into Hogwarts. What awaits her and her new found friends? Fate had delt them a difficult hand.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
Forever  
The letter  
The stars invited those who dreamed and the moon captured their souls. They travel to unknown planes and mysterious surroundings. A place where dragons lived and unicorns ran: a place of Magic.  
  
It had all been a dream of eleven-year-old Lily Evans.  
  
Until she had gotten her letter.  
  
Lily gazed upon the stars dreaming, wishing that it wasn't a dream.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Hey freak! Get out of here!" Petunia Evans sneered at Lily as she came home from one of her friend's house. Petunia and her friend Vernon always made fun of her. Not because she had beautiful red hair and lovely green eyes, but because she was different.  
  
Lily, to her confusion, could somehow lift a book without touching it or throw a pie at Petunia without any help of her limbs. This and more strange thing happened every time she was miffed at her sister.  
  
Petunia hated Lily. She was prettier than her and more popular. Plus her parents loved her more than Petunia.  
  
Lily simply ignored her sister like she did every single day.  
  
But today, something strange happened.  
  
An owl perched on her windowsill, carrying an enveloped addressed to her. It had a red wax seal with the name "Hogwarts" imprinted on it. Opening it, she read it. She read it again and once more. She couldn't believe it!  
  
She ran down the stairs and told her parents what the letter contained.  
  
Lily Evans was accepted at Hogwarts, school of magic and wizardry.  
  
It was the best day of her life.  
  
*** ***  
  
At King's Cross, Lily looked around for platform 9 ¾. It was strange for her to see such a number. At first she thought it was a joke. If it was a joke, then maybe all of this was one big joke set up by her sister. But it must not be a joke. Since when did bratty Petunia had the resources to build an entire alley filled with wizards and their crafts? She did buy her wand and robes. Then she must be lost.  
  
Lily was nervous, almost heartbroken. Perhaps it really was a joke. But then, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello," a woman with flaming hair smiled at her. She was about three years Lily's senior and was obviously beaming at her. She had a lot of trunks in her cart and what appeared to be... Lily thought she was seeing things. There was a caged barn owl on her cart.  
  
"Hi," Lily said softly. When she saw the woman, she found caring and happiness in her features. Somehow, she even radiate kindness and this made Lily relax.  
  
"You look lost," she smiled. "Can I help you?"  
  
"It's embarrassing," Lily blushed. "But I can't find Platform 9 ¾." The redhead sighed and smiled more.  
  
"Your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked. Lily nodded and looked down. "No need to worry. I'll take you. Come now," the redhead led Lily to platform nine and stopped.  
  
"Now, all we need to do is go through that wall," the redhead pointed at the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Lily's eyes widened thinking it was impossible. But before she could ask, a boy suddenly ran and passed right through the wall.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped as she saw it. Blinking she then turned to the redheaded girl who smiled at her.  
  
"It's alright," the woman said. "Just do as he did. I'll be right behind you." Taking a deep breath, she went for it.  
  
Even though she knew it would be fine, a part of her still doubted. But it was too late now. She came closer to the wall and then she was the most amazing thing.  
  
She found an old locomotive preparing to depart. There are student her age and older saying their last goodbyes, some were loading their luggage. Lily sighed and started to find an empty compartment. After a while, she found one and started loading her trunk, but with her first attempt her trunk crashed on the ground. Lily tried to stifle a cry. She didn't know anyone and was frightened to ask for help.  
  
As she picked up one end of her trunk, a tall shadow covered her.  
  
"Are you in need of assistance?" the young man said. Lily looked up to see a boy in his late teens. He had short brown hair and violet eyes, his smiled made her feel comfortable and safe.  
  
Lily nodded once and smiled weakly. The young man smiled at her and looked around. Just then, a boy brought his luggage next to Lily. The man suddenly brightened as he saw the boy.  
  
"Kind sir," he said. "Can I ask for your assistance in aiding this lovely maiden with her possessions?" the boy's eyebrows rose in confusion. The young man sighed and smiled. "Can you help me with the lady's luggage?" the boy's face dawned with understanding and smiled at Lily.  
  
Lily blushed. The boy was probably the same age as her. He had raven black hair and his eyes were behind prescription glasses. Lily thought that there was more meaning in his smile but she wasn't sure. The boy helped the young man and within minutes both their luggage were neatly tucked away.  
  
"Thank you, um," Lily blushed as she faced the boy.  
  
"James," he said, shaking her hand. "James Potter."  
  
"Lily Evans," she smiled. But when she turned to look at the young man, he was gone.  
  
"Your first year in school?" James asked. Lily looked at him and blushed.  
  
"First year in everything," Lily said.  
  
"I see. Muggle born," he said in understanding. There was confusion in Lily's eyes.  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Muggles are non magic users," the red haired girl smiled as she came up to them. "Hello. I've been looking for you. My name's Molly, I'm in the third year. I see you've already found a friend." both of them blushed and James excused himself. Lily was almost disappointed to see him go.  
  
"Guess I'll see you at school?" she called after him. She didn't know what made her do that but she already said it and was too late for regrets.  
  
"Sure," James said brightly and entered the train car.  
  
She remembered that Molly was still there. Looking at the girl, Lily noticed that she had a cryptic smile that Lily couldn't gauge. Sighing she offered her hand.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," she smiled at her and Molly took her hand.  
  
"Oi, Molly!" a boy Molly's age came up. He was tall and also had flaming red hair. If they stood beside each other someone might mistake them as relatives.  
  
"Hi Arthur," Molly smiled at the boy. The boy had a wide grin on his face as he looked at Lily.  
  
"Molly, you didn't tell me your sister will be studying this year," but he frowned in an after thought. "You never mentioned you even HAD a sister." Molly sighed and looked at Arthur strangely.  
  
"She's not, you git," Molly smiled and looked at Lily. "Lily Evans, meet Arthur Weasley. Arthur, Lily Evans."  
  
"Hello," Lily said shyly as she took his hand. Arthur smiled and notice Lily's wrist.  
  
"What's that?" he asked as he looked interestingly at the watch.  
  
"A wristwatch," Lily said in confusion. The Arthur suddenly brightened.  
  
"Really? Can I see it?" suddenly, Molly gave him a glare and Arthur smiled at her. "Just a peek?" Molly sighed and turned to Lily.  
  
"He likes muggle artifacts," she explained. "He's like a little kid whenever he sees one."  
  
"But Molly..." before Molly could speak, the train's whistle sounded, signaling the final boarding call.  
  
"We'd better get a compartment and continue this later," Molly said as she guided Lily into the train. Maybe, just MAYBE you two could exchange information."  
  
"Oh goody," Arthur said as he followed Molly.  
  
As they searched for an empty compartment, Lily turned around, only to see James looking at her. He smiled at her and went to other way. Lily sighed and smiled.  
  
This may be a good thing after all.  
  
End of 1  
  
A/n: This is a prequel of Guardian's of forever. There are things that I do not know.  
  
Molly's maiden name  
  
James's eye color  
  
Please review. I need to know if it's working.  
  
To Patipati22: What do you think? Does it meet to your expectations? Any suggestions or comments? Thanks anyway. 


End file.
